Lost But Not Missing
by Jin-Chan16
Summary: After the death of a dear friend, Misaki brings his brother into his and Usagi-san's life. But coping with his loss and gain is hard when others are trying to send you to the grave as well. Junjou Romantica slightly crossover. I do not own ANY animes.
1. Chapter 1

**_Not what I've promised, but inspiration of a different kind has struck me. It's a crossover between Loveless and Junjou Romantica :'D tell me what you think, the plot will get A LOT better after a couple of chapters: I PROMISE._**

**_One more thing ladies (and gentlemen, I know you're out there :D) got something to tell you...  
_**

The early morning hours had seeped in from the late night, the dark sky turning light shades of pink as the sun began to peek over the horizion. Misaki was already awake, he had been for quite sometime now, Usagi-san was still asleep and knowing that he had stayed up so late, he'd probably be asleep for another few hours. The young brunette ran a hand through his hair, dark bags had already begun to form underneath his eyes, his hair messy from tossing and turning all through the night with no prevail of sleep.

A cup of cooling coffee was in front of him, dark with just a small bit of sugar to keep him up, his lover soundly sleeping while he sat uneasily at the table, his mind running in laps over last nights conversation. Old memories pouring from his mind, creating an atmosphere of nostalgia forming around him, he wondered where his life had gone, between now and when he was younger ignorant to the reality of what would happen years later. His highschool years seemed to slip away and he went from being an innocent child, to a young adult preparing for the world ahead, living with his lover of three years, preparing to graduate from college and enter an entirely new world. He was sure he was going to be prepared, he had worked this hard he was planning on throwing it away. But last night, everything had seemed to shatter, the world, the innocence of it, the happiness of his memories they seemed to disappear.

_Last night_

_The dishes had been washed and dried and put away just as the phone rang, Usagi-san was upstairs still working on his manuscript so he was able to have a conversation on the phone with someone without his lover suspiciously looming over his shoulder. "Hello," he said, picking up the phone thinking it was his Senpai from school._  
_"Takashi-san," the voice was a light, whispery voice, a voice he had almost completely forgotten, "where is Seimie,"_

_Present day_

A soft plop brought him back to reality, a small wet droplet had landed on the table he brought a hand to his face finding a small cool trail of a tear had streaked down his face. He took a sip of coffee, choking down his hurt and his tears, hoping they would go back into the depths of his mind and rescide there forever. But he knew better, they would arise again and spill over, hoping that it wouldn't be anywhere near in front of Usagi-san or his brother.

Soon the clock read seven thirty, and he knew that he would have to leave soon, he got up and dumped his coffee away before going to the bathroom, he washed himself until he felt clean and then dressed in a black suit, white button up shirt and a black tie. He combed his hair as neatly as possible, smoothing out all the strays and untangling any tangles until everything was nice and perfect. He left a note on the kitchen table, next to premade pancakes and fresh brewing coffee, looking back one last time he closed the door, going to a place he didn't think he'd ever escape.

_**Edward and Jacob forever~ xD**_


	2. Chapter 2

Akihiko woke around ten o'clock in the morning, sleep still fogging his mind when he opened his eyes, he was mildly surprised when he found that the other side of the bed was cooler than normal. He outstretched his arm and felt around, trying to find the warm, small body of his lover; he sighed when he found that the bed was empty, meaning his lover was already up. It took him a minute before he threw the sheet that had tangled around his legs, off of him, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and his feet quickly found the cold, toy littered floor.

He stretched his back, his joints snapped and clicked before he stood, he walked over numerous stuffed bears and the train set and several other small toys as he made his way to the closet. He pulled out a silky light lavender button up shirt, a soft grey vest and a matching pair of slacks, and then a silk grey tie, he dressed and groomed himself perfectly, no hair a stray, no button out of place, perfection in the eyes of any person. Once he was dressed he headed down stairs, surprised that he couldn't smell fresh breakfast cooking or the clanging of dishes against one another. He was even more surprised to see that no one was there, there was no Misaki, only a cold plate of pancakes and lukewarm coffee and a small neatly folded not next to them.

_"Usagi-san,_  
_I'm really sorry, but something's come up and I had to go. My phone is off so don't bother calling till tonight, I'm really sorry about this but I should be back by eleven or so. I'll explain everything when I get home, I love you._  
_Misaki_"

A tight pressure hit his chest, surrounding his heart, his mind went into a frenzy scowering for an answer so to why his lover, his Misaki, would up and leave without telling him, just leaving a vague note of apology. Would he really be back, would he really come home?

-  
The stained glass brought in a number of colorful lights, the funeral had ended several hours ago, Seimei was gone, burried six feet under ground in an overpriced box that would deteriorate over time so that the worms would feaster inside and eat away his thin flesh and tissue. That was done now, he was gone and nothing would bring him back, the matter at hand was the young twelve year old boy beside him, his head bent so that long purplish black hair hid his thin pale face from veiw. Hiding his shame and his remorse, thin shoulders shook violently, small meak whimpers could be heard from the young boy, Misaki wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close. "It's alright," he said calmly, hoping to ease the preteen. But he knew better, the young child wouldn't be close to calm for a long while, "Ritsuka," he said.

Deep purple watery eyes looked up at him, "Y-Y-es," his nose was red from where he had frequently rubbed it. Misaki like something was jabbing his heart with a ballpoint pen as he watched the boy wipe away a few more falling tears.

"Would you like to live with me?" These words had been running through his mind since he had arrived at the funeral home, "I know your mother is sick, and given the circumstances it would probably be best for you to be away from her for a while. I'm not saying anything has to be permanent, but just for a while, long enough for you to get settled and your mother to calm down." He hadn't planned on his offer comming out so clumsy, so unethical, but it needed to be said, sooner rather than later. He looked down, his already flushed face seemed to pale dispite his swollen red eyes and runny nose, he rested his head on Misaki's shoulder, relaxing just a little bit.

"If...If you wouldn't...mind," he mumbled, his face turning red, "what will I tell mother," he asked, looking up at Misaki, wondering if the adult there would have an answer.

"Don't worry about that, if you want to then we need to go get your things, ok?" sniffling, Ritsuka nodded.

It was ten o'clock when the phone rang at the Usami residents, quickly the phone was answered, "Hello?"

"_Usagi-san?_" Misaki.

"Misaki, where are you? Are you alright? What happened?" Questions escaped him faster than he could comprehend them, his words going so fast they almost became incoherent.

_"Usagi-san, calm down, I'm at the train station, I'll be home in less than an hour. I'll explain everything then, but you need to know that I'm bringing home a guest, so we'll talk when he goes to bed_," He said the last part rather quietly, and if Akihiko hadn't been paying as much attention he would've missed it. He sighed, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Fine, just tell me when you're close," He said, snapping a bit at the end.

"_Ok...I'll see you then_," Misaki said before hanging up, the dial tone ringing in the author's ear. He hung the phone back on the receiver, pinching the bridge of his nose, a headache already beginning to form in the back of his head.

It was going to be a very long night.


End file.
